


Mujhē khilā'ō - Feed Me

by cvprincess2388



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvprincess2388/pseuds/cvprincess2388
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a belly dancer and Sosuke is a little obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mujhē khilā'ō - Feed Me

As the bells chime in when I walk through the door of my favorite Indian restaurant, Bhojana, I start to take in the warming scent of the exotic spices that hit me as I stand still. With all of the times I have been here, I can distinguish the different spices, black cardamom, cumin, coriander, chili pepper, turmeric, anise, saffron, nutmeg, mustard seed, and last but not least curry.

“Āpakā svāgata hai, Sousuke! Welcome, Sousuke! How many will it be today, or is it just you again?” The waitress named Gou had asked him while giving him a curt bow.

“Ah, yea. Just me again. Can I sit next to the stage?” I said, pondering whether or not there was any empty table next to the stage, everyone wanted to be near the stage.

“Hehe, since you’re a regular~, I’ll find something for ya! Intajara, wait a moment, okay?” Gou ran off and began to place together a table, just for him, right smack dab in front of the stage.

“Damn thanks, Gou.” I was relieved and thankful that she did this for me, on my only day off this week; I just had to see him dance. I then took a bite of the steaming hot, fritter like food called, polouri that was left out for an appetizer as they brought out my main dish. I wasn’t too fond of Indian food, but I had to say, it was tasty. The food that was before me was curry chicken, chickpeas, rice and roti, which was an Indian traditional flatbread.

“Kā ānanda, enjoy.” Gou had said as she put the last plate down on my table.

After a few minutes the lights began to fade, it was time. The stage lights had then lit up and the curtains were pulled aside. There he was standing still with an almost transparent scarf hiding his face. He was beautiful, stunning, and perfect. The young man was lavished in royal clothing. On his head, he wore a golden chain that cascaded from his forehead all the way to the bridge of his nose and around his skull. He wore beautiful gold studded earrings that had cultural designs from which the restaurant had originated. On his arms bore a numerous amount of bangles and bells as if they were engulfing the man’s limbs. When you gazed down to his torso, you saw the slim yet well sculpted body with an assiut carmine red choli, which revealed his midriff, which had two separate golden chains of bells that slid down the flanks of the man. At his navel he had a red gemstone belly ring with a golden outer rim. Further down the persons body was a matching carmine red harem pants that had slits on both legs to reveal his somewhat tanned yet delicate skin. At the man’s hips there were bells to match the golden bells at his bare ankles and feet.

This is what I come for, and this is whom I love. I love him, I love his presence, and I love his body. When I saw him dance for the first time it had shocked me to see a man dance that gracefully… ah, he is starting to dance.

The young man then began to dance to the music; his eyes were normally closed during the performance as if he was being possessed by the music itself. His hands then let go of the scarf that was covering his face, it had slid down to middle of his back it lifelessly hung from the bangles that held the end parts on either sides of his hands. He had turned around, back facing the audience; his hands were up in the air seductively as his hips waned up and down as he started to move his arms rhythmically. His arms then became like a river as they slowly curved and swayed to the music. The bells on his ankles began to chime when he began to use his legs in the dance. He had raised his leg and then began to shift it into a different dance position, when he did this; his whole right leg was shown, bare and beautiful. Then he had started to incorporate his torso, as if it were a snake that was being charmed by the flutist, he had whined his stomach in many rotations and positions than anyone could imagine, as if the great dancing god and sex god had made a baby. The sounds of the bells on the man’s body made everything more hypnotizing as he lulled everyone into a trance with his dancing. His rhythm was incomparable to anyone else as he slowly swept across the stage seducing all the women and men. Suddenly the man had opened his eyes to stare straight at me as if they were the only two in the restaurant. The man smiled at me. Then his gaze shifted to the rest of the crowd as he slithered around the stage. Soon after, the performance had ended, and the restaurant’s rush hour had died down.

I made eye contact with him, didn’t I? And he smiled? Well, since he is not coming back for another encore, then I might as well leave. Just when I was about to pay my bill and go home, I had felt a presence in front of me, so I looked to see whom it was.

“My sister said that you were a really great customer… and so I wanted to check you out, since I notice you coming to see my dances almost every night. What is your name?” The man had said, he was even more beautiful when standing right next to me, even without his costume, in casual clothes, he had looked stunning.

“Sousuke...and you?” I was still stunned that my secret little love had came up to talk to me, but who’s his sister? Looking around I saw Gou peeking up from behind the bar counter giving me a thumbs up and a wink. That little chick, she had known, heh, well I guess it would be obvious since I come here way too many times.

“Rin, my name is Rin. And yea, it is a girly as fuck name, but I like my name.” The redhead had proudly spouted.

Rin, huh, what a nice name. “Do you just dance, or you have a different job?” I had asked, trying not to be too much of a stalker.

“Uh, nope, just this one here, I also used to be a waiter at this place, and on my free time I coach kids at the local pool.” Rin had answered, “You seem like a nice guy,” he had paused, it looked like he was fiddling with his hands behind his back, “do you want to hang out sometime?”

Date. That sounds like a date. Definitely a date. That’s a date in my textbook. Urgh, but I have work… I could call out sick though. Yea, that’s what I will do. “Sure, that is fine with me, how about tomorrow? Where would you like to go?” I had said trying to keep the cool and calm expression as I always had.

“Hm, I haven’t really thought about it, but why not Mexican food? Then we can go… the park.” Rin had said pondering on what we could do.

“Okay, that is fine with me. Lets trade numbers so I know how to contact you.” I had quickly added, so I could at least get this beauty’s number.

“Okay, here you go, see you tomorrow then! I’m going to had out now, and you still have to pay for your check.” Rin had eyed my like a raven as if he wouldn’t let me ditch the bill.

“Bye then.” I had muttered, taking out my wallet to show him I wouldn't forget the bill. 

“Alavida! Goodbye!” Rin had then turned around and ran out the door with a slight skip in his step as he went on his way.

\-------

Wow. He was an hour late. I’ll just wait a bit more. He must have woken up late. Damn, it sure is hot today, and we are going to eat spicy food? Shit, i hope my stomach can handle this...but if he likes it then I’ll understand.

“Ah! Sorry that I’m so late! My phone died! Last night I was up all night when I got to Gou’s apartment, she wanted me to revise her ‘muscle chart’...I have to stay that girl is strange.” Rin had said breathlessly as if he had ran the worlds longest marathon in high heels.

“Its okay Rin, as long as you were alright.” I grumbled. I had gotten up to go to the vending machine to get a soda for him because he looked parched, but it had already seemed as if he was revitalized just by what I had said. That had made me feel warmth inside. We had gotten to the Mexican restaurant called La Comida, and were seated relatively fast. There was even a live band and some people were dancing to the songs. Rin had the dish called “Carne Asada” it was grilled beef and he had requested to put extra jalapenos to make the spice level increase. For me, I had “Albondigas” which were Mexican styled meatballs.

“Hey! Sousuke! Come dance with me! I know we can make that dull ass dance floor ignite!” Rin had said with a competitive look in his eye.

“Oi, I don’t know how to dance. You should just stop there.” I had sputtered defensively. What is this man trying to do? Make a fool out of me?!

“Hehehe~, don’t worry! You have me, all you have to do is look at me, and move your hips, the music will take you away.” Rin had reassured me with a playful smirk on his face, he had already begun to drag me to the dance floor as the next song came on.

I couldn’t believe that I was here, with my love interest, and dancing. Ah, just do as he says, look at him, move my hips, feel the music. Okay. Move my hips...or try to...check. Feel the music….yup, its Mexican slow music…I feel it alright. And… lastly look at hi- … He was already staring straight up at me, I had just noticed how close he was to me, and how I felt his body heat to mines. In my mind subconsciously I had known how silly I might have looked while dancing, but that wasn’t the point. When he was dancing, it was beautiful. I loved it. And of course I loved him. In that moment of time that seemed to have lasted a thousand years ended as the song did. We had seated back at our table when I realized the Mexican meatballs had caught up to me.

“Uh, um, Rin… excuse me for a second. I have to go do something…” I uttered quickly jumping out of my seat and running to the nearest waiter grabbing his collar and asking him where the dam bathroom was.

I was relieved, and thankful I hadn’t died in that incident. When I got back to our table saw that Rin had gone out to dance by himself, this time looking a hundred times sexier than he did with me. People were staring in awe at Rin, and I didn’t mind, because he was indeed glorious. I had noticed he was done with his plate, and I was too, so I went to find the mysteriously disappearing waiters. When I finally got back after going on a witch hunt, I had saw Rin being approached by these goofy looking fellas trying to woo my Rin...even if he wasn’t mines yet. Rin doesn’t look too comfortable, let me go cockblock...But suddenly the flirting scene had escalated quick as Rin shot a fresh remark at one of the turds and received a punch from turd number two. Oh hell no. Some how everything just ended up fuzzy once I had saw that and when I came to my senses I had been standing on top the now blue and black coloured turds whom were moaning for their mothers, aunts, fathers and grandmothers. When I turned my head all I saw was Rin sitting on the floor shocked. And when I had looked at my hands, they were bloodied and bruised as well. 

“Rin… I’m-”

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Rin burst out in enthusiasm, “Teach me that one day! What was that called?”

“Uh...that was called the pissed off momma whale-shark.” I blurted, unknowing of what I actually had done… What in the world did I not do though? Should I call an ambulance? Op, no, they are already on their way….

\------

“I am sorry that this day was ruined… I mean, we didn’t even get to go to the park...” I had said still ashamed of my actions...even though they did deserve it. “Should we call a rain check?” I insisted on walking him home, it was getting late out, and who knows what perverted monsters could harm his beautiful self.

“No, that’s not necessary…” Rin remarked, squirming around as we stopped on his front steps. I was shocked and a little bit heartbroken when he said this, I wonder if it would be a good time to confess.

“Rin I wanted to- shmph...” Before I could even confess, Rin had grabbed my face and kissed me awkwardly. What in gods name?! Why?! So many things were going through my mind, my legs and heart had almost given out on me.

“That’s not necessary,” He repeated, “Because, I love you.” Rin backed away, blushing.

“Meaning that there will be no such thing as a rain check, because my love for you will always be with you.” Rin had added these words of glory to his sentence while running his hand through his hair looking slightly embarrassed. I knew he was jumping out on a limb confessing to me… But I wasn’t listening to anything else. All I heard was ‘I love you’. And that was it. I embraced him then gave him a lengthy and memorable kiss.

“I love you too. I always have, but when did you come to fall for me?” I asked, releasing the kiss, still wondering how my unrequited love was actually two-sided.

“Heh, that’s because you don’t remember, but before I danced, I was a full time waiter, and I used to serve you and your coworkers when they came to have a company party… I had thick ass glasses on back then, but now I wear contacts. The only reason why I started to belly dance was because the previous girl became pregnant, and one cannot dance with a pregnant stomach, it would be bad for her back. But I fell for you because you looked so...so handsome. From your appearance, and your mannerism...I was just gravitated towards you...” Rin explained as he tried not to giggle at my face when I was trying to remember him before he was a dancer. 

“Ah, I remember now! Your hair used to be longer and clipped up! And with the glasses! I did think that one waiter was cute though, I didn’t realize that you were him, you were cute then and you are beautiful now...” I had purred, still quite happy that the one person I truly love is mine’s. I embraced Rin once more for another kiss, this time turning the heat up a notch. First giving a light peck on his soft slightly amaranth pink lips as I slid my tongue into his mouth, spicy, was my first thought. My second thought was of how inexperienced Rin was at giving these types of kisses. I chucked and it made Rin squeeze me tighter in excitement as my voice vibrated into his. I gave him a breather to let the little novice relax for a second. He gave me a nod to continue what I was doing, but then my last thought was how we were still outside, and people were watching. Smirking, I had opened the already unlocked door to Rin’s place, picked Rin up bridal style, and shut the door behind me. No one was going to see this.

“Rin, I love you.” I hummed.

“Mm, mai bhee aap se pyaar karathaa, I love you too.” Rin mused.

Hm, I’ll call in late tomorrow. :)

~Anta~  
~End~


End file.
